


Another Makes Five

by tamakisuhoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Akaashi Keiji, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, OT4, Omega Tsukishima Kei, One Big Happy Family, Other, Pregnancy, Protective Akaashi Keiji, Protective Bokuto Koutarou, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Unplanned Pregnancy, ill add tags as i go i guess, suga and tsukishima are nurses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamakisuhoe/pseuds/tamakisuhoe
Summary: An unplanned surprise shakes things up in the OT4 household.I may continue this if enough people want it :) i'm not sure how big of an audience it has!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 18
Kudos: 124





	1. Piece of Plastic

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is one of my favorite ships and i have literally read through every fic i can find, so i thought, why not write some? its not that great, and its just the beginning, but if enough people want more, i can continue it!
> 
> alos not beta'd because im not fancy

Kei absolutely loved his mates. Sure, Bokuto and Kuroo could be loud and boisterous, but they could also be sweet and caring. Bokuto made him laugh until his stomach ached, and Kuroo kissed him so tenderly it made butterflies flutter around his tummy. Not to mention Akaashi, who always cuddled Kei after a long day and made him tea. So yes, they were brainless alphas, but they were _his_ brainless alphas.

None of those thoughts were going through his head now. Right now, he was pacing around the small family bathroom, glancing at the offending white and pink stick on the counter and thinking about how he was going to be alpha-less.

The shrill sound of his alarm alerted him that the time was up and Kei took a deep breath, slowly approaching the test. _Oh no. Positive_.

After quickly shoving the test back into its wrapper and hiding it in his pocket, Kei left the bathroom and ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach. Just take deep breaths, you’ll be fine. He spotted Sugawara, his fellow omega, at the nurse’s station at the end of the floor and approached, leaning over the counter. “Sugawara-san?”

Warm amber eyes looked up at him from where he was currently filling out a chart. “Tsukishima-san, good afternoon. Is everything okay?”

Kei and Sugawara had attended high school together, and ended up working at the same hospital. Despite Kei’s less than friendly attitude, the two omegas quickly used the opportunity to become closer. If he could trust anyone with his...problem...it would be Suga.

Kei cleared his throat, diverting his gaze. “Kind of. I need your help with something, in an exam room.” Suga nodded at that and pushed his chair back, standing to follow Kei.

Once finding an empty exam room and pulling Suga inside, Kei locked the door and closed the blinds. A little shocked by the omega’s actions, Suga looked at the blond with wide eyes. “Kei, what’s going on?”

“This.” Kei fished the package out of his pocket and thrust it into the other omega’s hands. Suga pulled the pregnancy test out and took a few seconds to process what he was looking at.

“You’re...pregnant.”

“I got that.” Kei snarked.

That pulled a light chuckle from the shorter male. “Okay, so is this a good thing, or are we exercising our right to choose…?”

“I-.....Koushi, my alphas….” Kei sighed, his hands flailing in an attempt to explain.

Suga’s eyes softened. “Screw the alphas. Come on.” He grabbed the blond’s hand and steered him towards the exam table, motioning for him to sit down while he set up the equipment.

Kei got the idea and laid down, taking a deep breath and lifting his shirt. His stomach was still flat, like nothing was there. It was like he could still pretend like his whole life hadn’t been uprooted by a plastic stick.

Suga squirted the gel onto his stomach, his lips quirking at the small gasp it elicited from the other omega. He spread it around with the ultrasound wand, watching the screen intently.

“There it is.” The ashen haired man turned the screen so Kei could see it, pointing to a small blob on the screen. Kei knew how to read an ultrasound, knew that this was his womb, and that he was definitely seeing a baby.

His baby. Their baby. It was too early to detect a heartbeat, but it was there.

Sugawara caught his gaze. “They’ll be happy, trust me. It’s an alpha thing. And if they aren’t, I’ll personally come kick all of their asses.”

Kei let out a wet laugh, taking the tissue the other omega offered him to blot at his eyes.

Maybe it would be okay.


	2. I See Blobs of Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei spills the beans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Google docs spell check is all I got going for me rn.
> 
> Also thank you for all the support already! It means a lot <3

Kei left the hospital with a copy of the sonogram and his heart feeling a little bit lighter. His worry about his alphas was mainly founded on the fact that they had never talked about kids, it had never been brought up. He assumed they wanted them one day, maybe, but what if they didn't? What if they demanded he have an abortion? He could handle that, he supposed, but deep down he knew a part of him wanted this baby. He also knew that he would do anything for his mates, and that might include giving up something he desperately wanted to appease them.

_ Enough. _ He shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts as he approached the apartment he shared with his mates. Kei took one last look at the splotches of gray and black that made up his baby and slipped the picture into his back pocket. He could do this. Taking a deep, preparatory breath, he opened the door and stepped inside. 

The door was unlocked, because Bokuto always forgot to lock it back when he got home. They lived in a relatively safe neighborhood, but he always got a scolding, nevertheless. Kei was too nervous to scold him today, calling out a soft, "I'm home!" as he took his shoes off and hung his keys on their designated hook. 

There was some clattering in the kitchen before Bokuto emerged, a large grin on his face. "Welcome home, Tsuks! How was work?" He wrapped Kei in a big hug, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Bokuto's attitude was infectious, and it immediately put Kei at ease. He smiled softly and returned the hug. "Work was work, my feet are killing me though. How'd your game go?"

Koutarou was the only one out of the four of them that had continued to play volleyball professionally. Tetsurou still had his claws in the profession by working for the JVA, while Keiji had gone a different route and become a mangaka. Like Sugawara, Kei had gone the nursing route. Although the world was changing, it was hard for omegas to do everything alphas could do. He had gotten nowhere when trying to immerse himself into paleontology, it was an outdated, alpha-ridden field, so he had tried something else.

The older male pulled back some to peck Kei's lips, always the affectionate one. "We won, but it was just a practice match. Have a seat until dinner's done. 'Kaashi and I are working on it and Tetsu will be home soon."

The thought of his other two mates being home made his stomach turn. Did he really have to tell them? Something in his scent must have shown because Koutarou looked down at him in concern. "What's wrong, moonshine?"

Damn his ever-observant alpha. That harsh, blank face he had curated in high school was no longer useful against his mates, he knew that. Akaashi was the hardest to fool, so at least he could still stall Bokuto. "I'm fine, Kou, just tired." 

That was actually true. He had been feeling extra tired and sore lately, and now he knew the culprit.

The alpha nodded in understanding, grabbing his wrist and rubbing their scent glands together. Once he was satisfied that the omega thoroughly smelled like him, he nudged him towards the couch. "Rest!" He yelled as he retreated back to the kitchen. He could hear Keiji and Koutarou talking quietly as they cooked.

Bokuto could be so sweet and gentle when he knew Tsukishima wasn't feeling well. Kei couldn't help but think about how he would act with a baby as he sank into the couch cushions and closed his eyes. He could see Kou cradling a little pup, one with all of their scents, or holding their toddler's hands while they learned to walk. It made Kei's inner omega ache. And that was only  _ one _ of his alphas, god, he was useless. 

The sound of the front door opening startled Kei out of his little daydream and he opened his eyes to his third mate kicking his shoes off disorderly in the genkan. "Welcome home," he smiled, a little sleepily since he had been dozing a bit, and Kuroo leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Thanks, sweetheart. You know if you take a nap after your shift, you won't sleep all night." His tone was teasing, but he was also chiding. Kei was a chronic napper and it ended up with him not being able to sleep later on in the night.

Kuroo would make such a good dad. He's fun, but can take charge when he needs to. Kei needs to stop thinking about it. "I wasn't napping."

"Sure you weren't. Kou and Keiji in the kitchen?" Upon Kei's nod, Kuroo headed across the apartment to bestow his mates with their welcome home kisses.

Now that everyone was home, Kei was a lot less sure of his plan. He actually didn't have a plan in the first place, but now he  _ really _ didn't have one. Oh, god, he was panicking, because he was really pregnant and he really had to tell them and he really-

"Kei! Come on, dinner's ready!" Bokuto called loudly, interrupting the omega's spiraling mental breakdown. Giving his scent time to return to neutral, Tsukishima pulled himself from the safety of their worn couch and began the trek toward his demise. Well, at least he wasn't alone.  _ You and me together, right, kiddo? _

Taking his seat at the table across from Akaashi, with Bokuto and Kuroo to his sides, he tried not to let himself panic. How should he even bring it up?

Akaashi dished out each of their servings, and they said thanks for their food before digging in. Oh, Akaashi....He'd be so responsible. Their kid could come to him about anything, and he'd make them feel a million times better. He could teach them how to cook or how to draw, and Tsukishima has to focus on his food or his heart will melt.

Speaking of food, he's starving. He is eating for two after all, but he just got off a 12-hour shift and he hasn't eaten anything since he left the house this morning. He practically inhales his rice and Kuroo scoops him another serving, always one to make chatter. "Baby, you hungry or something?"

Now or never, right? Kei set down his chopsticks, his eyes set on his bowl. "Well, yeah, I am eating for two now."

And just like that, silence descended over the dining room. Kei is pretty sure that Bokuto has never, ever been that level of quiet. He chances a look around the table to see the damage. Kuroo and Bokuto's eyes are the size of saucers, and Akaashi is wearing a look Kei can’t quite decipher. That’s not unusual, since the omega isn’t the best people-reader, but right now he really needs to be.

"Kei...." Kuroo mumbled, shuffling in his seat a bit, “What are you talking about?”

Clearing his throat, the omega pulled the sonogram from his pocket and placed it onto the table. "I found out today..."

Tsukishima is pretty sure Bokuto doesn’t even know what a sonogram is, much less how to read one, but he picks the piece of paper up, his normal chocolatey coffee scent taking on a different note. He stared at the blobs with a strange look. Kei couldn’t decipher that either, which made him more nervous than when he started.

Kei snatches the paper back, oddly protective for some reason. “Forget it, we’re not ready for kids. I don’t know why I even said anything.”

All three gazes are back on him. Kuroo goes to say something, probably something that would provoke Tsuki even further, but Akaashi cuts him off. “Moonshine, that’s not it. We’re not upset, are we, boys?” Koutarou and Tetsurou shake their heads so hard they might hurt themselves and the omega gives them all an apprehensive look.

“You’re not…?” They’re not upset? Would they...actually want this baby with him?

“Baby, no.” Kuroo quickly grabs his hand, and because it’s not fair that he gets to touch Tsuki, Bokuto grabs his other one. “I mean, we’ve been together forever, we’re mates. Why wouldn’t we want pups?’

Gosh, he was so dumb. When they put it that way, he was really dumb. 

“That makes sense…” he mutters. “I just...I spent so long trying to not be a typical omega, and you guys liked that. And now I’m going to be a typical omega, barefoot and pregnant.”

That earned him a few snorts and a grin from his youngest alpha. “Kei, darling, you will never be a typical omega. Wanting a baby doesn’t make you worth anything less, we’re creating a family, all thanks to you.”

“Yeah, Keiji’s right! We all want this.” Bokuto smiled, and something in Kei’s chest shifted. Yeah, love or whatever. Sue him.

“Do you want this baby, moonshine?” Kuroo asked softly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. And Kei really thought about it. He thought about the kid who would look like them, who would take on pieces of them, and yeah, he kinda liked the idea of that.

“Yeah, I do.”


	3. The Belly Toucher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Convenience store fun and a due date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again :) i apologize if any medical information is incorrect, I'm trying my best to research female pregnancies.

Kei looked over the packages of ramen, trying to decide on what he wanted for dinner. All four men were on their way back home from one of Bokuto’s practice matches, and had decided to just get something to eat from the convenience store since they were too tired to cook.

However, his oldest alpha was still full of energy, even after a four-set game, and had spent the last twenty minutes chatting away with an older woman near the drinks. Ever since Kei had told them about the baby, Koutarou would talk to anyone and everyone about it, including strangers in the convenience store. 

The beta woman was enthusiastically conversing back with his mate, sharing stories of her own pregnancy. Kei guesses it couldn’t be helped, two talkative people running into each other like that, but he wanted to be home. Like, really bad. He went straight from his shift at the hospital to Bokuto’s game, which was loud and made his headache worse.

Now they were here, at the small store just down the street from their apartment, for almost half an hour. His feet hurt and his back ached and he really wanted to climb into his nest. This, unfortunately, made him a little cranky.

Kuroo approached the blond, his scent light and welcoming. “What’s up, honey? I could smell your crabbiness all the way in the front of the store.”

Kei huffed and grabbed a few packs of the spiciest looking ramen and sent the alpha an unamused glare. “I want to go home, that’s what’s up. Bokuto is still talking with that beta lady and I’m about to fall asleep standing up.”

That seemed to soften the alpha a bit. He was always a goner for the omega, but now that he was carrying their child it was of the utmost importance that Kei was comfortable and happy.

Kuroo took the ramen from him and kissed his cheek, smiling when the displeased omega scent eased up. “I’ll take these up front and pay. You go tell Kou that we’re leaving, and use your puppy dog eyes.”

With a small pat to the omega’s ass, Kuroo disappeared to the front of the store. Kei would rather have gone to pay, because now he had to go steal his mate back from a stranger. A stranger who now knows some very personal information about him.

Approaching the drink section of the store, he can see the alpha showing the woman a picture of his sonogram on his phone. Weirdly perturbed that this random woman was seeing his unborn child (and his womb…), Kei made his presence known by clearing his throat.

“Oh, Kei! Here he is, this is my mate.” Bokuto boasts proudly, pulling the omega closer with an arm around his waist. He appreciates that the alpha always says ‘my mate’ instead of ‘my omega’ when introducing him.

Kei gave the woman a smile, if you could call it that, as she beamed and introduced herself. “It’s so nice to meet you, my name is Nanao Suzuki. Your mate has told me a lot about you!”

_ Oh, I’m sure he has… _

“Yes, he does that.” Kei gave her that ‘I’m-smiling-at-you-but-only-out-of-politeness’ smile. “Bokuto-san, the others are paying, we should go join them.”

“Oh, right.” The athlete chuckled, “I must’ve lost track of time. Nanao-san and I were talking about babies.”

_ Don’t do it. Do not do it, I swear to god. _

Before he knew it, the woman had placed a hand on his stomach and smiled at him brightly. “Isn’t it just wonderful? Babies are so precious.”

Koutarou must’ve sensed that his mate was about to bite this woman’s hand off because he laughed hollowly. “We need to get going. Thank you for the talk, Nanao-san!” He quickly guided Kei away from the beta and towards the front of the store, where the other two alphas were waiting with their bags.

They sensed something was up as well and Keiji stepped forward, lightly scenting Kei. “What happened, Kou?”

Koutarou let out a light chuckle, scratching the back of his neck. “The woman I was talking to touched his stomach. Like, just reached out, and bam! You should’ve seen his face, I thought he was going to commit a felony.”

He received glares from the two youngest men, Kuroo patting him on the back. “Babe, Kei likes his personal space, and I bet he’s feeling a little protective right now.”

“How could you just let a stranger touch him like that?” Keiji scowled, running his hands over the omega like he was checking for injuries. Okay, maybe Kei wasn’t the protective one.

“She was a nice lady!”

-

Once they were back at their apartment, Bokuto sat Kei on the couch to rub his feet while the other alphas cooked their ramen. They only had one thing to do tomorrow, and no work, so they could all relax tonight and sleep in. 

Kei enjoyed the foot rub, but it almost put him to sleep. He almost wanted to skip dinner and head straight to bed, but he was so hungry that it wasn’t even an option. They watched a movie while they ate, all cuddled up together on the couch.

“Come on, moonshine, it’s time for bed.” Kuroo stood from his spot on the couch and held his hands out to the omega. Kei pouted. “But I’m comfortable here.” 

The alpha rolled his eyes and hooked his hands under Kei’s arms, hauling him up into a standing position. “Come on, your nest is waiting.”

That got the omega to move, shedding clothes as he made his way to their bedroom. Their nest was made of so many soft and fluffy blankets (Kei’s a blanket whore, what can he say?) and the heat from four bodies made it impossible to wear much to bed.

Settled in bed, squished in between his mates, Kei was out like a light.

-

“Stop tapping your foot.”

“I can’t, I’m freaking out!” Bokuto chewed on his bottom lip, his hands rubbing against the rough material of his jeans.

Kei and Keiji each grabbed a hand, the omega catching his gaze. “It’s just an appointment to check on the baby, Kou, nothing serious. You’ll probably get to hear the heartbeat today.”

“Wait, really?” Kuroo looked over at him. “Can we get copies of the sonograms, too?”

The omega chuckled, trying to keep his fondness in check. “We’ll have to ask the doctor, but I’m gonna guess yes.”

Their conversation was cut short by a nurse calling Kei’s name. All four men followed her through the door to the back of the clinic. “You three can wait in the exam room, I just need to do a part of the check up out here.”

The alphas, albeit hesitantly, headed into the room she instructed. The nurse led Kei over to some equipment and asked him routine questions while she measured his weight and weight. Once she was done, she led him to the room and informed them that a doctor would be in to see them shortly.

“Wow, this is really happening…” Bokuto breathed. Kei sat on the exam table, the paper crinkling underneath him. “Bo, it’s been happening.”

“I know, but now it’s real.” They were interrupted yet again as the doctor stepped in with another nurse. 

“Well, we’ve got quite a crowd in here. I’m Dr. Saito, you must be Tsukishima-san.” She directed a soft smile at the omega, which immediately put him at ease.

“I am. These are my mates, Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san, and Akaashi-san.” He introduced them. “It’s nice to meet you all. So it says here that you’re getting your first prenatal checkup. Do you know how far along you are?”

Kei shook his head. “I just found out a week ago.”

“That’s okay,” she smiled, “the ultrasound should be able to tell us. So the nurse here is going to draw some blood and get a urine sample, then we’ll get on with it.”

Kei took the cup from the nurse and headed into the attached bathroom. God, he hated this part. After finishing, the nurse took the cup and got started on taking a blood sample.

While she did this, Saito-san asked him questions about his symptoms so far, and his family history. She also asked all three of the alphas about their family histories, since any one of them could be the father. 

“Morning sickness?” She asked, still typing on her computer.

“I get nauseous a lot, but it’s never been bad enough to make me throw up.”

“He’s been really fatigued and sore, is that normal?” Akaashi asked, a few of the pregnancy pamphlets from the waiting room clutched in his hand.

“It’s perfectly normal. His body is making another human, it’s a lot of work, so he needs to rest. I’ll send you boys home with some reading so you can keep up with everything.”

“Thank you,” the alpha smiled gratefully. 

“Can we see the baby now?” Bokuto asked, still trying to tone down his excitement and nervousness.

The doctor chuckled and pulled the ultrasound machine over. “Of course. Pull your shirt up for me, Tsukishima-san.”

He did as told and she squirted the gel onto his stomach. “Sorry, it’s cold, I know.” She turned the monitors on and began moving the wand across the spanse of his skin. It kind of tickled, but it was oddly soothing.

“Here it is.” She turned the screen so all five of them could look at it. “Let’s see if…” she muttered to herself and flipped a switch. A soft sound filled the room, a staticky heart beat. 

“That’s our baby…” Kuroo whispered, his eyes glued to the screen.

“That’s incredible, we can hear its heartbeat.” Keiji and Koutarou shared matching grins with each other. 

Saito-san paused the image and pulled a small measuring device out of the draw beneath the monitor. She held it up to the screen and measured their little blob.

“From the measurements, I’d say it’s about 12 weeks along, which means you’re about to enter the second trimester.”

“That’s really far along….How did I not notice it?” Kei looked up at her, then back to the screen. 

‘You weren’t exhibiting any symptoms that led you to believe you were pregnant earlier. It happens quite often in male omegas. Do you boys want some copies?”

“Yes!” all three of them nearly shouted in unison and she laughed. “Alright, I’ll go print those out and get the results of your tests. Sit tight.” She handed Kei a wipe to clean his stomach before she left the room.

Kei felt so nervous about this pregnancy in the beginning, but he really didn’t know why. His mates were so excited and eager for this kid, and it made him unbelievably happy. Sure, he was nauseous and tired all of the time, but he was growing their family.

They left the clinic with not only too many pamphlets, but a date: December 15th.


End file.
